On the Rooftop
by NinoReed
Summary: Haru's absence is another issue to Makoto's ever growing list of worries. When she hears about a student loitering on the school rooftop after hours, she has an idea of who it may be... Or: Makoto speaks with Haru and fails at gardening.


The text comes at noon.

She doesn't even give her phone the time to quiver against the inside of the school desk, snatching and muffling it against the fabric of her skirt. Not once do her eyes leave the board, and not once does she tune out her teacher's voice. Phantom Thief business was important, but so was this upcoming exam.

Makoto feels at least eight more messages before they stop. Normally she would chip in to the conversation, but today she does not do that. Between studies, council responsibilities, her big sister putting in 'overtime', and...

...Her eyes end up flitting to the screen anyway.

Ryuji.

Ann.

Yusuke.

Ryuji.

Ann.

Akira.

Futaba.

Ryuji.

Absolutely no Haru.

She feels the guilt clench her heart anew, and her right fingers hover over the keypad. But what would it matter? What could she say? "Has anyone heard from Haru?", "Any more news on Okumura Foods?", "Are we meeting at Leblanc today?"...

The illuminated screen dims into inky blackness. She lays it inside her desk quietly.

For the first time, Makoto can't put 90% of her attention into the lesson.

* * *

After school hours were no different from regular hours. At least that's how it was for Student Council President. It had been a title worn with pride, one that would make an application rather handsome, and being able to help others was something she found comfort in. She loved her older sister – this was undeniable – but there were many times where Makoto could not help the way Sae did with her.

There was a wedge between them, and the more she tried to push it, the further they grew.

Unable to help at home, she tried to focus on her classmates. _Everyone_ had problems, and if there was some way she could alleviate them, she would do her hardest.

"Excuse me, Niijima-san..."

Makoto's attention drags from her phone to the door. It paints a rather informal image of her, so she presses it against her lower back. Not suspicious or anything. "Yes? Do you need something?"

"I wanted to ask if the meeting was still on," the owner of the voice is a young man, and if she looked closely, she could see the second-year pin on his lapel. He was a new member, having been absent from council duties the first half of the year. She doesn't know his full story though, and it didn't matter too much. "We were going to talk about the school roof."

"Oh," she mutters. It slipped her mind. She supposes it got bogged down by... well, _everything_. Because when she was out stealing hearts in Mementos or infiltrating Palaces for Treasure, the last thing on her mind was whoever was hanging around on top of the school.

Perhaps this boy is sharper than she gives him credit, picking up on her reluctance. "It's okay," he says quickly. "I was just wondering, but it's okay if we postpone it. I have to get home early anyway."

"Yes, that would be better. We can try again tomorrow after hours," she pauses. "Please let the others know if you see them."

"Of course, Niijima-san. Thank you," he bows. "I, uh... well, I have one more thing to say before leaving."

He's rather timid, she muses. "What's that?"

"I'm not ratting anyone out, but there are rumors that someone's been on the roof a lot recently. People have reported they can hear them moving around. It sounds like it's only one person," he shifts. "I thought I should tell you."

The last time she booted someone off the roof

(not _literally,_ of course, but she could probably do it given the opportunity... maybe)

was Akira, Ann, and Ryuji. Looking back, it seemed _so_ long ago, and in a way, it was. Even if only a few months, the events between then and now had been life-changing. This is the first time she's heard of someone breaking rules, and she knows it can't be any of her friends since they've relocated to Leblanc.

"Very well," she begins stuffing her supplies into her bag before making her way to the door. "I'll look into it."

He thanks her (again), then leaves. The hallways have all but emptied at this hour. She notices some students at their lockers, others walking towards the library. A quick glance at the clock on the wall tells her she wouldn't be returning to the council room. So she makes sure to lock the door before mounting the stairs.

It isn't the first time she's dealt with 'rulebreakers'. Some were genuinely unaware while others just did it to get a rise out of her and the other council members. No matter who, she found a twisted sense of amusement whenever she implied to report to a teacher, watching how the smug smiles fell to their feet like bricks.

This time, she hopes it's someone cooperative.

She recites the warning in her head ("Being up here at any time is against school rules. You were told this on the first day, correct?"), grasping the handle and looking through the rectangular window. Her eyes scan what she's able to see before pushing it open. There's the three desks and several chairs Akira and the others would sit on during meetings, a row of plants stored in white trays, and the new fencing erected around the perimeter.

 _'To keep someone from jumping again',_ she thinks bitterly. _'Because that would stain their reputation._ '

"Excuse me? Is anyone there?" it's less confrontational than what she had rolling in her head, but it would have to do. She glimpses movement between the legs of the desks. Were they seriously trying to hide from her? "I can see you. Just come out and you won't get in any trouble."

"Huh?" the person rises to stand, desk trembling as they hit against its lower lip ("ow!"), and Makoto instantly recognizes the pink brown hair.

Her eyes widen. "Haru?"

In one hand she holds a shovel topped with brown clumps, and the other rubs at the back of her head. Closer inspection reveals a white bag labeled "All Purpose Fertilizer" tangled among the legs of the chairs. "Mako-chan? How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't," Though it wasn't the first time she caught Haru gardening. "One of the students told me."

Haru nods slowly, kneeling and dipping the shovel's contents into one of the trays. "I see..."

Silence drips between them, and Makoto feels an awkward prickle at the back of her neck. There was much she wished to say. But Haru's unusual quietness made it difficult to crack any ice. So she opts to stand where she is, bag suddenly heavy on her shoulder.

"I'll be sure to lock up when I'm finished," Haru says, patting around the green stalk of the plant. "Sorry for being an inconvenience."

She shakes her head. "You're not," _too plain, try something else,_ her mind argues. "What are you planting?"

"This?" Haru's eyes lift to Makoto and back. "They're vegetables, or they _will_ be. I contain them here before transferring them to the beds. It's easier and they have less chance of being disturbed."

"Disturbed? By what?"

"Well, mainly other students. It hasn't happened since, but some people don't care for destroying whatever's growing here," she brushes her palms against her knees, streaks of dirt caking the front of her pant legs. "I should apologize for not visiting Leblanc; I still need some time."

"No, it's perfectly fine," there's that guilt again. Makoto's beginning to feel quite used to it. "None of us want to make you feel uncomfortable. We're worried about you though."

"Ah, right..."

Makoto looks at anywhere but Haru, in that moment finding the white bag to be the most interesting thing on that roof. She doesn't like this rift between them, but there was no one she could blame except herself. Of course, she hadn't been the _direct_ cause of Okumura's death, but she played a part in it.

They should really get going soon.

"Um, do you need any help with gardening?" Makoto proposes.

And for the first time in days, something lights up in Haru's eyes. It's not strong, but it's there and a stark contrast from the distant look she's had since Destinyland. "Yes! That would be lovely..." she pauses. "You do gardening, Mako-chan?"

"Not exactly," she backpedals. "But I might be able to move anything heavy. The place you've placed the fertilizer in is a _little_ inconvenient, isn't it?"

Haru lets out a one note laugh. "My legs _are_ starting to cramp up from bouncing back and forth. It's a little heavy though. Are you sure you can move it?"

"Yeah, it's not a problem," Makoto allows herself to smile. She drops her schoolbag on one of the chairs. "Where do you want it?"

She gestures to the other end of the row. "There would be nice. As long as they're not under anything."

Makoto nods. Crouching, she wraps her arms around the base of the bag. It's awkward tugging at something while balancing on the balls of her feet, but she manages to hoist it up without much effort.

That's where the problem lies.

She hears the fertilizer tumbling over itself as it rolls from her shoulder and down her side before it registers she's lost at _least_ a quarter of the bag. It's this realization that causes her to lurch forward clumsily to help straighten her posture, pulling the mouth of the bag shut with clenched fingers.

And as if to mock her, the opening widens and spills more. And _more_.

"Oh God— I'm sorry, Haru— I thought- I mean, I dropped _so much_ —"

A peal of laughter reaches her ears, and Makoto looks over, shocked. Haru's hand covers her mouth as her body wracks with giggles.

"What...?" she feels her face flush. "What's so funny?"

Haru gasps. "I'm sorry, I know you didn't mean to..." she walks over to pinch the fissure closed. "I don't think I've ever seen you so flustered before, Mako-chan."

The heat in her cheeks stretches to her neck.

"Here, I'll help."

They manage to place the bag in the spot Haru wanted. Makoto does her best to dust the remaining tufts of fertilizer that cleans to the shoulder of her uniform. It already smells, and she hopes she'll have time to shower before Sae returned home. She watches quietly as Haru finishes up, hesitant to offer more help. With her luck, she'd probably kill the plant.

"...and, there we go." Haru stands, a smile tugging at her lips. "That's enough for now. Thank you for your help."

Makoto sighs, suddenly tired. "I only made a mess."

"Yes, but it was nice to have someone with me. I'm usually here by myself, so I'd never object to company – especially a friend," she deposits the shovel in the remainder of the bag. "Though it's probably best we clean up before going home."

"I can do that," Makoto offers, already turning towards the door. There was a broom and dustpan at the top of the stairs... she thinks. "You should go home before it gets too late."

"No, it's alright. I'm not in any hurry," Haru objects.

A smirk blossoms on Makoto's lips. "If that's how you feel, I won't stop you. Thanks."

She parts to grab whatever cleaning supplies she can find. Thankfully there _are_ brooms, but there's no dustpan. "Well, I could always throw it out? There's a trash can up here." Makoto suggests, holding out one of the brooms.

Haru hums an affirmative.

In the quiet, everything slowly creeps back into her mind. It was... _nice_ seeing Haru laugh, and that alone fills her with the confidence she needs. There's something that needs to be said. If she can strategize for the Phantom Thieves, she could talk to a friend.

(Why was this so difficult?)

"Hey, Haru?"

"Hm?" the broom stills.

"I thought you should know that..." oh shoot. What was she going to say again? "...Despite what happened, we're here for you. I... know what it's like to lose someone close, but having to see it is something I can't begin to imagine. It wasn't fair you had to go through that."

Haru's gaze lowers. "Mako-chan..."

"You don't have to go through this alone. I'm here if you want to talk... or anything." Makoto sweeps the pile at her feet. "Sorry, I don't mean to ruin the mood."

She shakes her head. "No, you didn't… I was keeping things to myself without meaning to. When it happened, I began harboring doubts towards the Phantom Thieves – to all of you. It wasn't fair of me, because you were only trying to help. Maybe I really _should_ apologize. You've all been worried about me since that night."

"There's," Makoto clears her throat when her voice snags on the word. "There's no need, and whenever you're ready, we'll be waiting."

"Thank you," Haru says, eyes soft. "You're a good friend, Mako-chan."

And this blush, the one that dusts her cheeks in a shade of pink, is not born from embarrassment.

* * *

 **note:** what're your thoughts?


End file.
